I get to go to SoF! Lucky me
by magpiefeather
Summary: Lucky is forced to go School of fear. all she wants is to be home wear for sure no one will touch her. But thats not going to happen. What will be in store for this Aphenphosmphobia? New friends? Adventure? Casu frazigu?
1. Begining a school

My name is Lucky. I'm pretty normal. I have a mom and dad. I'm normal enough looking, if you don't look at the rabbit's foot or my patchwork jacket. Oh I also have Aphenphosmphobia the fear of being touched. Guess I'm not so normal after all. Because of my phobia I have to go to a summer school or something. It wont help nothing does.

* * *

"Mom I can't go!" I practically screeched at her. She doesn't understand.

"Lucky you are going and that's final!" I'm at the top of the stairs and she's at the bottom.

"But what if they touch me?" My voice softens slightly.

"Honey go and pack your bags. Please don't make this harder than it is."

I stomp to my rooms making sure she gets the point. Truth be told I already packed my bag. I knew you can't change my moms mind about anything, but sometimes you just need to scream your head off.

I sat down on my bed. Tears start welling in my eyes.

"Stupid tears go away, you don't help anyone." Did I mention that I sometimes talk to things. I only do it when I'm nervous but still it's weird. If I had to be classified as something most people would say Odd. and I agree. I mean take one look at me what do you see? A girl with curly honey colored hair, slightly greasy, She's wearing a patchwork jacket on top of a tee-shirt. Hanging from her neck you would see a necklace with a small pouch. You might not notice the rabbit foot hanging from her ear but you will soon.

That's me. Freak. Crazy haired wonder. That weird girl. I dont mind. truly if it means no one will touch me I'm fine.

"Lucky! Time to go!" That's dad guess he came after all. I get up and walk down the stairs dragging my bag behind me. Dad try's to hug me but I dodge him. Guess he forgot my fear since he's been gone.

I climb into the back off dad's car instead of the front. less chance of him touching me. We drive while he try's to make small talk with me. I don't want to talk to him. After awhile I pretend to fall asleep. We stop at the bus station. My dad looks at me sadly before driving away. I climb onto the bus and wait for it go.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke there was 2 other kids on the bus both with their parents. I stared at them with envy. My parents don't like each other much. It would be easy for me to blame them for every thing but I don't.

The bus stops and I hop up and rush off. Waiting for us was a man in a cowboy hat. I liked him at once. He waited untill every one was off the bus. A girl who I didn't see before came out of the bus with a cage in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Madeline aren't you suppose to be at the school?" The man-the sherif I learned later.-

"Sorry sherif I had a funeral to go to." Madeline said.

"I suppose you'll have to come with us."

He turned to us.

"As you know no electronics are allowed on campus. So Mac-" He points to a bulldog. "Will sniff your bags."

I nearly snorted. Not at the bulldog nope but at the fact that I don't have any sort of electronics. While the bulldog sniffed our bags - Even Madelines.- I glanced at my fellow school goers. A girl, probably popular at her school. and a boy, I can't tell where he is at school. Nothing happened so we headed to something called a VTV or something like that. and thats when something exciting happened.


	2. New friends? Maybe?

**Disclaimer: I don't own SoF so there.**

The girl -who's name I think is Jennifer- Looked at the SVT and shook her head.

"I'm not going." Everyone turned to her. She looked pale.

"Sorry missy but you have to." The sherif said to her.

"Nope." She sat down not once taking her eyes off of the cliff.

"I really don't want to do this." He waved the boy over and grabbed one of her arms. I hurried into the tram and waited.

Jen screamed and kicked as they pulled her into the tram, she finally just fainted. Which suited me fine. Madeline got on after them, she placed the cage on the seat next to her and I finally got a look of what was inside. A spider. A freaking blue spider. As the tram got to the top of the mountain Jen woke up and struggled out of the sherif's and boys grip.

"I'm fine. Gosh." I rolled my eyes as she raced to the door when the SVT stopped. I of course waited until everyone was off before getting off.

Madeline rushed to a rather chubby man."Schmity! How is everything?"

"Everything's fine Miss Madeline, although you might want go inside."He lowered his voice."Miss Lulu and Mister Theo are driving Mister Garrison insane." She ran inside and Schmity-Smchity?- turned to us.

"Welcome! Which one of you is Lucky Kingly?" I raised my hand.

"Ah then I won't shake your hand." I smiled gratefully while the kids looked at me strangely. I can imagination what they're thinking

_Her name is Lucky?_

_Why wont he shake her_ hand?

I ignored their stares and listened to Schmity.

"You should be ready for the most strangest summer yet."

* * *

Inside I looked around, amazed. This place was amazing. I faintly heard Schmity talking.

"Since you got here late we'll have dinner then tomorrow you'll meet the rest of the staff." We nodded numbly. He led us to our rooms. I felt bad for the boy - Still don't know his name.- he had to be alone. Turns out our rooms are connected by a bathroom.

"There are many rooms like yours in the school." Schmity was saying. I placed my bag onto one of the beds and Jen paced around.

Pink, Pink, Pink, is what our room was. I'm not against pink, then again maybe I am but still. Pink! Schmity left us to unpack.

"I can't believe my mom sent me here!" I plopped down onto my bed before saying.

"I can tell you why she sent you here."

"Oh really? Why then?" Her voice was sharp.

"You can't go into a tram without fainting an-" She cut me off.

"So what? I can live without going into trams." I stayed silent thinking that was best.

"I'd rather be with my friends." She plowed on.

"It could be worse. The school could've been in a shack." She was quiet after that, at least for a minute.

"That's your fear?" Nosy aren't you?

"Aphenphosmphobia. Fear of being touched." The boy sticked his head out of the bathroom sparring me from having to listen to her answer.

"Guys! Can you believe this place?" I shrugged and said.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Wyatt. My room is pink too!" He seemed like one of those happy people.

"Really?" Jen asked.

"Yeah come check it out." Thinking he was talking to Jen I stayed on my bed.

"You coming Lucky?" I glanced up surprised at Wyatt.

"Uh yes - yes- I'll be there in a sec." I stammered. He was the first person to invite me to do anything.

I got up and followed them into his room. More Pink.

"Whoever owns this place likes pink." Wyatt said looking around his room.

"Did you see the portraits?" I asked trying to get into the conversation.

"What portraits?" That was Jen.

"Didn't you see them?"

"Nope."

"Lucky can show us at dinner." I stared at him and nodded.

"Yeah dinner."

**Hello kidlets! I totally forgot to do this last chapter but whatever.**

**Review! I need you to or I might loose intrest and not finish it! *Gasp* so please please please(Yes I'm begging.)**

**Review! I take one word reviews too!**

**Magpiefeather.**


	3. Maggot Cheese and some old Counselors

**A/N It's been awhile! Sorry bout that. I just didn't get very modivated. Anyway here you go!**

I followed the rest of the group through the hall. Schmity was explaining about how in the morning we should brush our teeth well.

"Madame doesn't like morning breath. She tries to avoid it at all costs." We all nodded dumbly. I for one was to busy looking at the doors. We pasted through a door that looked like a chalk board and entered the dinning room. I had a feeling that after this summer I would hate the color pink with all my being.

We sat down and Schmity explained about Grace. I tapped it three times quickly and said.

"Thank you Grace." Wyatt went next, Jen wasn't so willing. She finally sighed and tapped it three times.

"Thank's Grace." She huffed. With that we began dinner. Before we could even take one bite, a girl with strawberry blonde hair came running in.

"Did I miss it?" She asked Schmity.

"No Miss Lulu. We haven't started dinner." Jen and I looked at her confused. Wyatt did what any 12-year-old boy would do. He took a giant bite of dinner. Wyatt suddenly coughed and spat out his food.

"What is up with the food?" Wyatt took a suspicious sip of his water. Jen was next to try her food. She gagged and swallowed what was in her mouth.

"That's terrible. You're trying to kill us!" I rolled my eyes. Jen was the type to make a sence so I wasn't to worried about the food. I took a small bite and tasted nothing. I was about to swallow when I tasted it. Gagging I swallowed and drank a huge thing of water.

I glanced over and saw that Lulu was trying not to laugh. She failed and burst out laughing.

"Miss Lulu, I need you to go to your room." She nodded still laughing. Once she was gone, Schmity said.

"I see that you don't like the taste of Casu frazigu."

"What is that?" I asked taking an another sip of water.

"Maggot cheese." We all pushed our plates away.

"Not to worry. It's not actually Casu frazigu, I've simply flavored it that way. Madame enjoys the taste." I made a face. Something's telling me that our teacher is a little coocoo for cocoa puffs.

"Well I don't know about you two but I've lost my appetite." Jen said standing up. Wyatt looked sadly at his food before following Jen. I smiled at Schmity before following them to our rooms.

When I arrived Jen was laying on her bed and Wyatt sitting on the ground. I carefully walked around them and sat down on my bed. We were quiet untill Wyatt piped up.

"Sooo...What's everyone's fear?" I looked at him.

"What is this Truth or Dare?" He laughed.

"No. I was just curious. I'll go first if needed." We both looked at him.

"Ok guess I'm up." He said smiling slightly. "I have two fears...Arsonphobia fear of fire, and Herpetophobia fear of reptiles." He closed his eyes and pointed to Jen. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"If you haven't guessed, I'm afraid of heights, or tall buildings." She looked at me.

"Let's just say I don't like being touched. Like hate it." Wyatt nodded. Jen who already knew my fear just layed back down.

"Best go to sleep. I guess." Wyatt mumbled as he got up. I waved to him as he left. I got up and turned off the light. By the time I reached my bed Jen was fast asleep. Me? I took much longer to fall asleep.

* * *

I hate waking up in a new place. Who doesn't? You can't remember where you are for a couple of seconds. It just sucks. As a habit I wake up really early.

Mostly so I could use the bathroom before my mother. She takes forever. Seeing Jen still asleep I got up quietly. I tiptoed to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. Once done I walked to my bed and sat down, pulling my legs over each other. I looked at Jens sleeping form.

I yawned. Staying up and waking up early don't mix. I was about to go back to sleep when Jen woke up. She sat straight up gasping.

"Bad dream?" She jumped at my voice but nodded.

"I was forced to go sky diving." She was pale thinking about it.

"You might want to wake Wyatt and brush your teeth." She raised her eyebrow. "I already brushed mine." She nodded before walking into the bathroom then into Wyatt's room. I heard something sliding then Wyatt going 'Oof.' a couple minutes later both of them came in brushing their teeth.

"Don't forget to brush your tongues." Jen glared at me while Wyatt opened his mouth and did so right in front of us. Jen made a face while I laughed quietly. Once they were done we headed to the dinning room. We sat down and looked at our food. I heard the door open and looked up. My mouth fell open. Standing in of us was the strangest people I have ever seen.

An old woman with tons of turquoise make-up, complete with turquoise clothes. Standing beside her was a very very _very_ gray skinned man. Schmity came in after them.

"This is Mrs. Wellington and her stepson Abernathy." We all stared. I closed my mouth as Mrs. Wellington began to speak.

"Contestants! Since you got here late we will start once your done eating." She looked at us expectantly. Wyatt ate a small amount of food and nodded slowly. We ate in silence. Mostly because Mrs. Wellington was watching us.

When we finished we followed the strange-looking group to somewhere call the 'fearnasium'. Mrs. Wellington was explaining that we were to each get a counselor for the summer. We all nodded numbly. That's when walked inside. It was full of...Well...Stuff.

There was a group of four kids slightly older than us. I recognized Maddie and Lulu. There were two boys I didn't recognize.

Mrs. Wellington introduced us.

"These are my counselor's Madeline Masterson, Lulu Punchlower, Garrison Feldman, And Theodore Bartholomew." Each of them nodded at their name. Then we introduced ourselves and fears.

"Wyatt Wilson. Fears, reptiles and fire." Wyatt said sheepishly.

"Jennifer Bishop. Fear, heights.

"Lucky Kingly. Fear, Being touched."

Mrs. Wellington thought about it for a second before saying.

"I will be pairing you with you counselor by similarity's in your fears. Lucky you will be paired with Madeline since, she didn't like being touched by spiders and you don't like being touched. Jenny you will be paired with Lulu, since you both don't like the SVT. Wyatt since you have two fears you will have two counselor's. Reptiles enjoy the water so Garrison is a good choice, and fire brings death so Theo."

O-k. I have no idea what that means, but aleast I'm paired up with Maddie.

And thus begins my summer.

**Love it? Hate it? Anyway I'm saying it now I only support Maddie/Garrison. I see why people think Lulu whould be good for him but...I just don't enjoy reading or writing it. Theo/ Lulu? Gag, Barf, Vommit. Sorry it's just wrong!**

**Seeing that I support Maddie/Garrison there will be some. Very very slight I will warn you! I'm writing a fanfic now about Maddie and Garrison and a Ripstick. Soo... yeah.**

**Review! If you review I will update! So go on write your review.**

**You still reading this? Go on write it!**

**Ok good. Now press the butten that says post review.**

_**MagpieFeather.**_


	4. Some strange questions

Silence. Awkward silence. I tucked my hair behind my ear and glanced around. I looked over at Mrs. Wellington. _Maybe she'll help._ I realized with a start that both her and her stepson were gone. Jeez, for an old lady she can move pretty quietly.

"Where'd she go?" I hear Wyatt murmur as he noticed also. Garrison - obviously the leader - took over.

"Okay, I guess it's up to us. First -" The boy in glasses interrupted him. "Is that a rabbit's foot?" He said while pointing at me.

I mentally groaned. Just realizing, that when I tucked my hair behind my ear, that I reviled my rabbit's foot. It's not a bad thing, I just don't like explaining _why _I have it.

"Um...Yes?" Please drop it. Please! Of course he didn't.

"Is it clean? You could get sick if it isn't." He went on, and on. and _on. _Till finally I couldn't take it any more.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! It's clean! No one will die because of it!" I took a deep breath. "Can we get on this already?" Both Garrison and Madeline nodded, looking relieved.

"Ok first," Garrison looked pointedly at Theo. "Your going to have some mental exercise. Were going to tell you what to think. Maddie?"

"Ok, So Jen, you're going to think about going on a field trip to the Grand Cannon. Wyatt you get to think about fire lizards. And Lucky think about shaking hands with people."

Insistently I tried not to think about it, but of course I couldn't. I saw myself shaking hands with people. Sweat beaded my brow. I glanced over at Wyatt and Jen. Both of them looked close to fainting. And me? I don't even want to know what I look like. After what seemed like hours later, they called it off.

I sat down on the floor, reaching for my rabbit's foot. Once my hand was around it, I slowed my breathing. The foot is attached to a simple braid with cord around it.

I glanced up. The older teens were looking at us with pity on their face. Something told me they've been through this too. Theo was next to speak.

"I've decided that, since we'll be spending the entire summer together that, we should get to know each other. So..." He sat down on the floor. I scooted away. They all sat down, except Lulu.

"This is what you thought of? Getting to know each other?" Theo opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Garrison. "Lulu! Sit down." With a roll of her eyes Lulu sat down.

"Ok so who wants to ask the first question?" Theo asked. Jen quickly said.

"Your know our fears." She gestured to Wyatt and I. "What was yours?" Madeline was the first to answer.

"Insects, spiders, anything that crawls. Though thanks to Mrs. Wellington I'm cured." Lulu was next. "Small spaces." Garrison. "Deep water." And finally Theo.

"Death." And thus it begun. I answered the stangest questions. Seriously. They were stange. I was struggling to think of one when there was a sound outside the door.

Clank! Clank! Clank!...Bonk!

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the wait...And I'm sorry about the short chapter, I have writer's block.**

**I need your help! Give me idea's! If you want something to happen, TELL ME! I won't know if you don't tell me! And if you don't have any idea's...REVIEW! Please! It makes me so happy when you do! **

**So what are you going to do?**

**You: Review!**

**And if you have an idea?**

**You: I'll tell you!**

**Good job! You guys rock, also if you give me idea's...The Chapters Will Be Longer!**

**So Review!**

**MagpieFeather.**


End file.
